Miss Tsukiyomi
by YuffieTsukiyomix3
Summary: Little Miss Yuffie comes to town, the Respected Rebel coming to push her brother and Amu together. But what happens when Yuffie's deep darkest secret is revealed? How will Ikuto handle this? How will Amu handle it? Will Tadase get the girl? AmuxIkuto


_**Miss Tsukiyomi**_

**Yuffie: **As the title has described, this is the first official chapter of Miss Tsukiyomi. I am Yuffie Tsukiyomi the main character and little sister of Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

**Ikuto:** So let me get this straight, you're my sister?

**Yuffie: ** Yup

**Amu: **Oh god..-faints-

**Yuffie:** OMG, GET THE JAWS OF LIFE QUICK! –picks up lightning pads and shocks Amu-

**Ikuto: HEY!**

**Yuffie: **CLEAR!

I do not own Shugo Chara but I do own Yuffie Tsukiyomi.

A girl about the age of 14, walked down the steps of an airplane, her dark blue hair whipping against her back. Her glasses whipped off her face, revealing sapphire blue eyes and she smiled toothily as she looked up at the town of Seiyo. She sighed, as her chauffer dropped to his knees will all her bags, she began to giggle. With a toothy grin, she looked back at the scenery and with a smirk lodged onto her face she said.

"I'm home Iku-nee-san" she said and sighed looking to her chauffer.

"Oh please be a man!" she said and lifted all the bags with ease.

She walked away, with the bags to the car stuffing them all in, and dragged the man into the car as well. When he awoke, she was sitting in the seat next to him arms crossed and huffing. "Hurry up and drive dude!" she yelled and hit him in the head. He grumbled something about women, and began to drive off into the sunset. The girl stared out the window, her hair flying into the man's face as he kept grumbling. Her eyes were focused on the passing signs and people. She remembered when she was a little girl, and would watch Ikuto and Utau and Tadase play together from afar.

She sighed, and felt the car come to a stop in front of a building, she looked up and saw the sign. "Easter", but what was Easter anyway? She looked to her chauffer and got out of the car, as he drove off to the hotel she would be staying in. She walked up the steps of the building, and opened the door stepping in all the workers stopped. Their eyes didn't leave her, and her eyes traveled over all of them and she could hear their whispering. She walked forward sighing, and opened the double doors to see the person she wanted to see. Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Kazumoi Hoshina, and she placed a hand on her hip and walked forward up to Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

"What do you want?" He asked in a rude tone.

"Well that's a rude greeting don't you think?" she replied.

"Who cares, I don't even know you" he said again.

"Whatever, hey Kazumoi I need to talk to you" she said and glanced at the old man.

With a small gulp he nodded, and turned around walking back to his office, and the girl followed.

"See ya later Kitty" she said and kept walking feeling Ikuto's glare into her back.

"Who was that girl Ikuto?" Yoru asked.

"I don't know, but she ticks me off, yet looks like me" He said confused.

The girl disappeared into Kazumoi's office and shut the door as he stood in the middle of the room, she sat in his office chair and turned around to face him. Hands folded, elbows on the desk and her chin on the bridge of her hands. She stared at him, with serious deep blue eyes that made him gulp even more with sweat running down his face. Why did this girl scare him, Ikuto's glare didn't even have that much intensity.

"Hey Kazumoi…" she said in a calm voice.

He gulped and nodded "Y-Yes…ma'am?" He replied.

"You gave me a report on Hinamori Amu and her relationship with Tsukiyomi Ikuto right?" she said still calm.

"Yes ma'am, we're trying to put a stop to it right n-" he was cut off by a glass figure being thrown above his head.

"Call off your attack, because this is Ikuto we're talking about, if you want him to do what you say, you gotta go through me got that Kazumoi?!" she yelled with a fierce look.

He straightened his back with more sweat down his face, and nodded quickly.

"Good, now Kazumoi go get me a bag of taiyaki!" she commanded.

He bowed and replied in a loud voice "Yes Yuffie-sama!" and the girl turned her chair, and stared out the large window with a smirk on her face.

As she saw a pinkette run past the Easter building with 4 charas floating above her head.

"Hinamori Amu…prepare to meet the Respected Rebel" she chuckled and waited for her taiyaki.

**Yuffie: **Now how was that side of the story? I show up, and Kazumoi fears me BWAHAHHA!

**Ikuto: **I don't like you

**Yuffie: **Get used to it, or no Amuto!

**Ikuto: I love you, I love you, I love you, just please don't put Tadamu!**

**Yuffie: Very well since your groveling…**

**Amu: Man I can't even get him to do that!**

**Ikuto: Awww Amu you want me to tell you that I wuv you?**

**Amu: Ewww no you pervert!**

**-Yuffie watches and then sighs-**

**I don't own Shugo Chara but I Do own Yuffie Tsukiyomi and a few more new characters soon to come.**

**Next Chapter Preview:**

"Who are you?"

"Get out of my way Kiddy King"

"T-Tsukiyomi-san"

"You smell weird Kid"

"I want to be your friend"

"You're the true Easter leader?"


End file.
